


Ringing of the Bluebell

by Axel42613



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Gore, Hanahaki Disease, One-Sided Attraction, gross stuff, which is why it is explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel42613/pseuds/Axel42613
Summary: Nathaniel Kurtsberg has it bad for one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Unfortunately, she does not feel the same.Hanahaki Disease AU





	Ringing of the Bluebell

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't I write something happy? Am I cursed?  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. It's super sad. Good luck.

The flower was beautiful, not torn or wilted, so fresh despite the thick black liquid coating it. He wiped off the blood to get a better look at the flower. The red head wanted to see which delicate piece of nature could cause him so much torture. The bright violet blue hues burned his sore eyes. In his blood encrusted palms, he held a magnificent bluebell.

Nathaniel smiled and let out a small chuckle, grimacing at the sharp pricks of leftover thorns stuck in his throat. Of course, it just had to be a bluebell. He closes his eyes and lays back against the hospital bed, smiling at the thought of the girl who had landed him in this position. The girl who had captured his heart in every way, shape, and form. Her beautiful blue hair that he so desires to hold in his hands, to brush with the utmost care and affection. Her radiant smile that gives off rays of sunshine, even in the most troubling situations. The girl who is always lifting up others, inspiring them, even when she herself is scared. She was kind hearted, always helping others and putting them before herself. Even people like Chloe, who in no way deserved her help. She shined so brightly, he felt he should squint in her presence. The girl with the most beautiful bluebell eyes that haunt him when he closes his eyelids. His muse for his comics, the very girl he wished to keep safe from all the evil that seems to creep in the corners of Paris. He let out a low chuckle at the irony of the situation. He wished to keep her protected and happy, and it is draining him of his life at the same time.

Hanahaki disease is what he has been diagnosed with. The flowers in his chest bloom from one sided love, his heartbroken tears watering the petals. He had read plenty of stories about the tall tale, but he never imagined it would become his harsh reality. He was in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Who wouldn't be? She was unbelievably perfect in every way imaginable. How could a love so pure bring him so much pain and suffering?

They would be the perfect couple, a fairytale romance that would inspire generations of writers. He dreams of waking up next to her. He can imagine the way her hair would be so messy in the morning; how fussy she would be about her morning breath. He craves the intimacy of making breakfast together, watching her dance to the latest Jagged Stone song in her pajamas. Her arms around him, telling him how she loved him in the softest voice. Her gentle lips on his wrists when she sees his scars. To look upon her with the adoration that overflows in his body, and to have it accepted. That's all he could ever wish for. But that is asking too much, it seems. He never had a chance. Not when there are guys like Adrien Agreste around.

His heart sank as his mind was taken away from his fantasies of the bluenette and were replaced with images of the blonde she preferred. He shook his head to ward of these unwanted images and tried so desperately to return back to his thoughts of his beloved. HIs chest burns as a brand-new coughing fit starts up. Hands dig at his throat as he desperately tries to breathe, blood dribbling out of the corners of the mouth and nostrils. Tears slip out of his eyes as more bluebell spill from his lips. It won't cease in its assault on his tonsils. The smell is nauseating, the scent of his anguish filling the room.

The nurse assigned to the room walks in with a tray of light snacks and water. He hasn't been able to stomach much, the garden in his stomach filling him plenty. She sets it beside his bed and smiles sympathetically. "Hey Nathaniel, how are you doing honey? Are you up to having some visitors?" She says gently, like all the other nurses before her. He's used to hearing the pity in their voices.

"Visitors? I told mom I don't need her to stay the night." He responds, confused as to who could be here this late.

"Oh, it's not your mother, sweetie. It's some friends from your school." The nurse says with a bright smile, enjoying the surprise on his face. He's never had anyone outside of his family visit.

"A-alright. That sounds fine. Could you get me something to wipe my face with?" He asks, gesturing to himself. She nods, grabbing a warm washcloth before patting his hand and walking out, to get the visitors, he supposes.

He furiously wipes at his face, desperately trying to make himself look presentable. He has no idea who would want to see him. He's not exactly the most sociable kid at school. Besides, he was going to meet his end soon anyway. No one wants to visit a walking corpse.

Nathaniel feels his heart go into overdrive when he hears the voices in the hallway, slowly getting louder as they near the door. He must be dreaming. Her sweet voice echoes across the hospital walls, before the door knob begins to turn.

He scrambles to get into a sitting position as Marinette and Adrien walk in. His chest swells with bittersweet emotions as his angel glides into the room. Her face full of worry and concern. For him. He's overjoyed she came to see him. It's everything he could have wished for, her eyes on him and only him. Maybe she is here to confess her love, to give him relief from the excruciating pain. A small smile stretches his face at her messy braids and the delicious smell of the bakery wafting from her.

The moment is ruined when she tears her eyes from his, to look at the man next to her. Nathaniel follows her gaze to see the look of pity on the blonde's face. _Oh, right._ In his moment of joy, he neglected the elephant in the room. The stunningly handsome blonde in the room, his rival, who he wished he could be. Adrien has everything; he has a modeling career, a fortune, friends. Why did he have to take the love of his life, too? She's all he wanted, all he could ever need. But she doesn't reciprocate his intense emotions. She's come here to say goodbye, because she feels pity for him. Pity for his misplaced long

ing. She will never love him, no matter how many 11:11's he wishes on, no matter the things he makes for her affection. How could he fool himself into thinking any differently? Nathaniel's eyes slam shut as a new wave of heartache rushes through him, his body lurching with the laborious bluebell's demanding to be released from his lips. His gut wrenching coughs fill the spinning room, causing his classmates to flock to him. His once plump lips are shredded from thorns, tears flowing from his eyes and blood rushes from his throat. His fingers grip the sheets with white knuckles. All he feels is tormenting flowers rip his body apart. The sticky bluebell's in his palm seem to be mocking him as he turns his eyes up to meet the owner of his heart. He's absolutely disgusting, his body degrading before their eyes. Why did he think he could be worthy?

"Nathaniel... I'm so sorry." The words tumble out of her mouth, confusing him. What could she have possibly done wrong? It's not her fault she's so loveable.

"You have no reason to apologize." He says breathlessly.

"It's my fault you're in here." Tears well up in her eyes, making his heart clench at the sight.

Adrien holds her hand tightly, his thumb running over her knuckles. Nathaniel wishes he could feel her soft skin under his calloused hands.

"You can't control how people feel." He sighs and rubs a hand over his face.

She looks at him with hurt in her eyes. "And I know that, but Nathaniel... why won't you get the surgery? I was talking with your nurse and she said you denied to go through with the procedure to get the disease removed."

He knew this was going to come up. He just knows she's not going to like the answer. Ever since she walked into the room, he could feel his consciousness slip even faster, as if his biology knew more than he did.

"You know what happens if someone does that, Marinette?" He whispers almost to himself.

"Yes, your memories of the person go away. You'd forget about your feelings for me. But, that is okay! We all want you alive, no matter the sacrifice." She exclaims. "It'd be better that way. You could find happiness and live your life with someone you love." _Who isn't me_ , she doesn't say out loud, but the trio knows it goes without mentioning.

'She doesn't get it.' He thinks to himself. He smiles at the oblivious girl, reaching a hand out for her to place hers in. Maybe he can get away with holding her hand while he's on Death's door. He feels her soft fingers intertwine with his, her face so close to his. When you're in the hospital you can get away with this, pity can be a great thing.

"Marinette, my love for you is the only thing worth living for. Even if it hurts, I couldn't love anyone else. You're it for me. I will happily pass knowing that for just a little while, I was your friend. I knew you, my shining sun and stars. That is enough a guy like me could ever ask for." Nathaniel says softly, nothing but pure love and adoration in his gaze.

"But I don't feel that way for you, why won't you just accept that and let me go?!" She sobs to the man on the bed, desperately wishing for him to live.

He smiles sadly at their intertwined hands, then up to her dewy eyes. The stems in his teeth feel like they're digging into his skull. "Because maybe, in the next life, we can meet again. Where there's no akumas, where we could be together. A better life, with you by my side. I'll be it for you, as you are it for me."

Adrien looks uncomfortable and shifts his feet beside Marinette. "Mari, he's clearly beyond the point of no return." His eyes turn to Nathaniel's and for a moment, a knowing smile crosses his face. "I know what it's like to love her, too. It's a difficult thing to give up."

Marinette is in shambles, her sobs overtaking her form. Adrien puts his arm around her and they release hands.

This is what Nathaniel needed to finally let go. His body seemed to be holding on to some sort of hope for her to change her mind. Clearly, that is not the case.

His vitals go wild, demanding medical attention as he feels his vision fading.

Adrien looks upon the scene with an aching chest, before dragging a hysterical Marinette from the room. Her screams bounce off the walls, begging them to do something, anything for her friend.

Nathaniel is falling apart, his body exploding, expanding, reaching for the stars. His vomit is full of bluebell chunks, choking him, he is going to suffocate.

But, you know what? It's okay.

He takes one last look at his love through the window and smiles gently. He would give her everything he could, even his own life.

"Till we meet again, my bright, shining star."


End file.
